Our lives together?
by KawaiiGurl225
Summary: Natsu is in love with Lucy, and Lucy is in love with Natsu. Will they confess their love? They have limited time before Gray comes in and Erza is falling apart. Will their high school year be okay, or will it break apart? Who stays together? Who stays single? Will anyone be okay in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there reader~ Welcome to the story I just wanted to say that **None of the characters are mine. The anime Fairy Tail is also not mine.** Thank you~_ ___ _~Natsu'sPov~_

It was a beautiful morning in the city. The sun was shining, the breeze was just right for Fall, and my darling Lucy was right next to me. Of course she doesn't know that since we haven't gone out,and since I never asked her out, nor told her my feelings but we have been best friends since middle school. Even though It's highschool now, she looks the same in the past, Blonde hair (even though she started braiding it or puting it down), shorts, and any type of T-shirt. We meet up everyday at the stop to ride the bus, and we would always sit together to read stories or to watch videos. She would surprise me everyday with news. How cute is she!? I got up from bed and got dressed. I looked out the window to see Lucy packing her lunch and getting ready as well. I stared at her and she noticed me. I waved and she waved back! *Sighs* I think Gray is starting to like her too... but I called dibs! Mom called me downstairs to eat breakfast, so I did as I was told. I cannot wait to see my lovely again.

~Lucy's Pov~

Natsu is so funny! He looked like he just woke up when he waved at me. His eyes were dreamy as usual. *sighs* He's probably seeing someone so that's pretty much why I don't always be with him 24/7. Erza and Jellal have been giving me dating advise for no reason ever since they started dating, but they tell me separately since they don't want each other mad. So everytime they give me some, I would write it down and ask them why they tell me about it. Everytime I ask they would say, "it's for the future." It makes no sense, why would they give me advise when nobody was going out with me. Wendy, my sister, started cleaning up breakfast while mom and dad were cleaning. I took the toast and said bye to our parents. Wendy waited for me at the door and got her backpack on her shoulder. I put the toast in my mouth and ran to the bus stop. I hope Natsu isn't late again. Erza was waiting for Wendy and me to get to the stop. She told me about her argument with Jellal that he wouldn't buy something unless she deserved it. I laughed at the silly problem they had until I noticed Natsu walking the sidewalk.

~Erza's Pov~

How can she not pay attention to my problems?! Jellal needs to be nicer to me~ When I looked around, I saw Natsu crossing the street waving at Lucy. Aw they would make such a couple! Lucy should try to make a move so they can be together! Didn't my advise help her?! Argh! Jellal got me pissed off so I can't enjoy other peoples relationships. I wonder how Wendy is going with her crush in school. Hmm, I'll have to keep an eye on her and this boy. Wendy is like a sister to me, and I won't let het date anyone so easily. Lucy and I will have a talk, get the boy's address, his background story, his number and his family. We need to know the boy more before she decides go head over heels. "Hey Natsu, how's everything?" I asked. He seemed scared of me this morning, "I-I'm doing good Erza... I heard you were arguing with Jellal last night. I-I'll have a talk with him..." I nodded, "Okay thanks." How did he find out? Did Jellal tell him too? Great, people are already finding out. "Um Erza, You had a disagreement with Jellal? Why?" I looked beside me to see Wendy asking me questions. "Hmm, I'll tell you on the bus." I yawned and decided to listen to some music. Maybe this can cheer me up for now. *Sighs*

 _Mkay, so that's the start for this story. Please leave a review, it helps me a lot_ _I'll add a chapter soon. Cya~ #staykawaii_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Everyone! I wanted to say thank you again for **Unknown.Puzzle** and __**Marbear2023** for your amazing reviews!_ _-None of the Fairy Tail characters are mine!_

- **Gray's POV~** Hell yeah! Lucy is just a great gal, y'know? I really, REALLY, need her so that my popularity can go up along with hers. I want everyone to know who we are! Just imagine it, Lucy sitting in my car, singing to me, giving me answers to the tests coming up. Gosh, she would be amazing to have. Natsu, oh that "Natsu." Who the hell gives a crap about him? He's hanging around with MY Lucy! Why would my hunny bunny care about a tomato head?! "Nobody cares about him!" I yelled outside my car window. He's trying to fight me I bet. He wants to fight over Lucy. Ha! He'll get what he wants soon enough. Get prepared Natsu, because Lucy is mine.

I laughed and drove faster to school. Lucy will choose me one way or another.

~Wendy's Pov~

Hmm Jellal is being a jerk to Erza lately. I wonder why? She's always cooking him meals, making sure he's okay, but this is how he repays her?! Making her work even more?!

Erza told me more about her fights on the bus while Lucy and Natsu were talking. We did all have phones, but we always met each other several times a day to talk, and if we have to get an emergency talk we would text and meet at the restroom doors. Erza seemed really tired of the arguments going on but every time she relaxes, he's always up in her business.

I gave her a candy bar I stored for Gajeel (my crush), hopefully he will be okay without it. She said thanks and we shared it between ourselves until Natsu asked for some. Natsu needs to make a move! Lucy and Natsu would make a cute couple. They have been friends since like, forever! What would their couple name be? Nalu? I made one for Erza and Jellal named Jerza and they wrote it on each other's stuff. Too bad it's gonna be removed, but there's still hope it will sail. We continued eating candy until we reached school.

~Natsu's Pov~

Finally we were back! Our vacation had finished and here we are back at school. I looked at Lucy and she laughed at me," What's so funny?" I frowned, wondering if another boy made her laugh. She looked at me so much and wiped off stuff on my mouth, "You're so silly! You still had chocolate on your face!" I laughed too, feeling relaxed. We went to our homerooms, getting ready for our schedules. I yawned, hearing the introduction of school again. I stared at the teacher for a few minutes, I swore I had seen her face before! Her hair was a bleach white, but it was tied in a bun. Her face lighted up whenever we had a nice talk to her. I just can't remember her. She handed our schedules out. I looked down at mine, hmm, _First Period: History._ The principal gave an announcement that every student can now go to their first class. I saw Lucy and ran too her, making my backpack more tiring to use. "Oh Natsu! Hi! My _first_ _class is technology_ , What's yours?" I heard her ask. I yawned, "I have History first. I guess I'll see you later!" She nodded and waved, it was a cute wave btw, and went to class. I need to know that she gets to class okay, I'll text her in a bit. I headed to the history room, making sure Gray wasn't there, and smiled, Lucy really is adorable when she works! I took a seat in class and began texting Lucy.

~Lucy's Pov~

"I barely made it to class," she thought as she heard her phone vibrate. Hmm, Natsu?

 _ **To Lucy: Did you make it to class okay?**_

 _ **To Natsu: Duh! Did you?**_

 _ **To Lucy: What do you think? Also I'll send this to you every class to make sure you're okay.**_

 _ **To Natsu: Wow Lol Okay, well I'll ttyl once the teacher stops talking.**_

 _ **To Lucy: Yeah me too, cya!**_

She yawned as the teacher talked. As she looked around, she only saw Wendy in her class.

Wendy looked like she was texting Gajeel so I smiled. They really do look like a cute couple. I saw the teacher pointing to his presentation and decided to draw. For a few minutes I drew small red chibi dragon protecting the chibi princess. I smiled at my artwork and looked back at the presentation. Hmm not much has changed on the board... I wonder if Natsu is okay? He cannot get into fights again, because I keep having to rent a car or take the Via bus so I can help him. It's a tiring process, but she never wants to leave him alone getting hurt. He's always been there For me and I'm trying to always to be there for him. I shouldn't stress out too much, we barely started our first class! Ugh, 7 more classes to go and lunch... Oh yeah! Natsu needs to clean his face again, he still had chocolate marks after I cleaned it. Ha, when will he ever listen?

 _~Mkay so, heres the 2nd chapter! My 3rd chapter will be released soon, I'm sorry for the wait. I have so much work to do so I'll finish it quickly. Please leave a review~Bye! #StayKawaii_


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome back everyone! Thank you Guest for the review_

 _NONE OF THE FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS ARE MINE! Okay let's get started :P_

-Natsu's POV-

Lucy made it to class. That's good. I nodded and a young girl with brown hair and blue glasses approached me.

"H-Hello, My name is Olivia. I wanted to say hi, and that... uh oh! that I am the leader for the class. If there's anything you need, please feel free to contact me."

I said Thanks and she walked away, almost hitting the wall. Is she okay, or is she really clumsy? Oh well. The teacher walked in and he introduced himself. I yawned thinking " _So much talking. Won't he just shut it and let us be?"_ I checked my phone to see any alerts, but nothing was there. I sighed and looked around the room. Hmm, Well a young boy with blue hair and a keychain of a teal cat sat behind me. He was looking at something so I turned my head to see a girl with blonde hair and a white cat keychain. Well that's new. I've never seen them, but I feel like I've seen them in a dream. I was lost in my thoughts when suddenly, the teacher called on me.

"Huh? Wha?" I asked stupidly. Everyone around me giggled. The teacher sighed, " Hello sir, I'm sorry that I interrupted your thoughts but may we know your name and what you like?" I nodded quickly, "Oh yes, I'm sorry Sir. My name is Natsu, and I love dragons with fire.They are very interesting."

The classroom was quiet and the teacher nodded in thanks. He decided to talk to the next student and I checked my phone again, wanting to tell _my_ Lucy what just happened. I thought about it, and thought it would be better to tell her at lunch.

To pass the time, I decided to draw a fire symbol on the corner of my binder. Nothing new was going on when I looked at the board. The good thing was no more homework.

 _Ring~ Ring~_

I got startled and grabbed my stuff. Second period great. I checked my schedule and the next class I had was Science. Walking, I saw Lucy getting her stuff in her classroom. I smiled and kept walking to the other building.

When I arrived at the door to my class, I was so tired. The stairs kept hurting my legs! I wanted to sit down and take a break on the first step but I needed to get to class. I cannot be late!

Once I made it to class, a text arrived,

 **Unknown Number-** _Well hello there Natsu. As you can see, you do not know me, but I can probably help you. There are several boys looking to take Lucy to make her their girlfriends. In the future as well, there will be someone who will attack both Lucy, your friends, and yourself. If you need help, please walk to the back of the school building. Farewell-_ _ **Unknown**_

I was in total shock after reading the text. I took a screenshot and stayed quiet. I must take care of her! I texted her quickly, making sure she was safe and waited. I think for now, she will be safe, I just need to make sure she can't get hurt.

-Gray's POV-

When I got to my second class, a blue haired girl with dark blue goldie-lock ends, ran towards me smiling. Who is she? She does look cute though... but she has a scary aroma. When I saw her uniform it was pretty, she had a water bottle in one hand,and her binder, which had a waterfall background, in the other.

"Hello there! My name is Juvia! It's very nice to meet you," She called out once she walked to me.

I nodded, "Oh hey, my name is Gray. Nice to meet you as well." When I looked up to face her, I was in surprised to see her face red," O-O- Oh that's an amazing name. M-May I call you Gray- Sama?" I nodded once more, while she walked away smiling.

" _She seems very excited" I thought as I sat down._ Another young lady walked over to me, but this lady had curly, wavy hair. Her glasses shined against the sun, "H-Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Olivia, and I'm the co-president for this class. In first period, I am the president. Here is my information if you need to contact me." She smiled as she spoke, making me happy as well. I said thanks and put it in my binder while she took a seat in the front of the classroom. She was cute as well, had a nice aroma, and was really kind. As I thought about Olivia, I looked at the side to see Juvia growling as she stared at me. The kids behind her were scared, so I decided to wave at her, making Juvia have a bright aroma. _Was she jealous of Olivia? I wonder why she growled..._

I smiled and waited for the teacher to come into the room. Yawning, I checked my phone and put Olivia's information on my phone, and texted to see if it was right. As I looked at where she sat, she jumped at the phone vibrating and waved at me with a smile on her face.

She looked away and was hit on the head with some water thrown at her, I ran to her seeing her fall to the floor. She stood up and I walked over to her, only to be pushed away by Juvia. "Oh Gray- Sama! It's okay, she's okay! Please sit back down, _now."_ I heard her say to me as she growled the word now.

Olivia had tears in her eyes, but she made sure her phone worked, she smiled when it did, and walked to the nurse with her purple bra showing through her uniform. I faced Juvia with a frown and got mad at her for doing that. I thought she was a nice cute girl, but I realized that Juvia is a jealous selfish person. Even if she cries in front of me, screams or attack me, it would be her fault.

After some time, Olivia returned and I smiled, only making Juvia more angry. _"Fine, let her be angry. Who does that to someone?"_ I thought in an frustrating tone.

The teacher walked in with Olivia, frowning when he had seen Juvia as well. I snickered, making Juvia look at me with puppy dog eyes. Looking away, I yawned and saw Lucy running to her class in the other building.

-Lucy's POV-

Ah I barely made it to class right now! I entered the classroom feeling exhausted and took a seat. I looked at my phone and sighed happily reading Natsu's text.

 **Natsu-** _ **Did you make it to class okay? I saw you putting away papers in the last class.**_

 _ **Lucy- I barely made it ha... And yeah my binder fell down in class and I had to put my stuff back in it.**_

 _ **Natsu- Why didn't you tell me!? I could had helped you! Next time, I'm going into your class to help you, okay?**_

 _ **Lucy- Fine, fine. Anyways class is gonna start gtg bye**_

I was disappointed to see the teacher coming into the room, since I wanted to text Natsu more. In the corner of my eye, a black shadow passed by as the teacher closed the door.

 _"What was that? Or, Who was that?"_ Ibegan to think in my head.

 _-Okay so I'm gonna end it off here! I'm really tired at the moment so I'll just write more of it soon. Please leave a comment/ review below, thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _#StayKawaii_


End file.
